United Systems Military
The United System Military (USM) is a interstellar government that was formed by Barack Obama and other members of the United Nations when they began their expansion into space. They are also the successors of the United Nations Military. History Encounters with the Time Patrol As the nature of the Time Patrol is protect time and space several USM soldiers have encountered Time Patrollers and most encounters were Soldiers going on about something to fast to see. Sometimes leaders of the Time Patrol such as Chronoa have contacted the Imperial Leader at times in the future. War with Zion The first conflict the USM faced was an old enemy of the UNM, Zion from the Nephilim. Zion is a Angel/Demon from the Planet Nephilim, who is on a mission to eliminate all life in the Galaxy and he could have succeeded if it wasn't for the War Dogs defeating them in upstate New York. The war itself lasted roughly two years, and in terms of casualties the USM only lost about 10,000 soldiers. Command Structure Command over the United Systems Military is established in the Imperial Constitution. The sole power of command is vested in the Imperial Leader by Article V as Commander-in-Chief. He/She has absolute power over all lower ranks Personnel Active duty U.S. military personnel from Age 741 to Age 813; the two peaks correspond to the Galactic Civil War and the Zion War. Total Active Duty Strength as of February 27, Age 818 was 1,359,685 service members, with an additional 192,241 people in the seven reserve components. Civilian Systems of Defense Employees numbered at 224,105 in December, Age 818. The Systems of Defense is the largest employer on Earth. The U.S. Armed Forces is the universe's fourth largest military by active personnel, after the Time Patrol, Akeem World Military, and the Galactic Patrol and has troops deployed around the galaxy. As in most militaries, members of the U.S. Armed Forces hold a rank, either that of officer, warrant officer or enlisted, to determine seniority and eligibility for promotion. Those who have served are known as veterans. Rank names may be different between services, but they are matched to each other by their corresponding paygrade. Officers who hold the same rank or paygrade are distinguished by their date of rank to determine seniority, while officers who serve in certain positions of office of importance set by law, outrank all other officers in active duty of the same rank and paygrade, regardless of their date of rank. By service February Age 817 Demographic Reports and end strengths for reserve components. Types Enlisted Prospective service members are often recruited from high school or college, the target age ranges being 18–34 in the Army, 18–29 in the Marine Corps, 18–34 in the Navy, 18–33 in the Air Force. With the permission of a parent or guardian, applicants can enlist at age 17 and participate in the Delayed Entry Program (DEP), in which the applicant is given the opportunity to participate in locally sponsored military activities, which can range from sports to competitions led by recruiters or other military liaisons (each recruiting station DEP varies). After enlistment, new recruits undergo basic training (also known as "boot camp" in the Marine Corps, and Navy), followed by schooling in their primary Military Occupational Specialty (MOS), rating and Air Force Specialty Code (AFSC) at any of the numerous training facilities around the United States. Each branch conducts basic training differently. The Marine Corps send all non-infantry MOS's to an infantry skills course known as Marine Combat Training prior to their technical schools. Air Force Basic Military Training graduates attend Technical Training and are awarded their Air Force Specialty Code (AFSC) at the apprentice (3) skill level. All Army recruits undergo Basic Combat Training (BCT), followed by Advanced Individual Training (AIT), with the exceptions of cavalry scouts, infantry, armor, combat engineers and military police recruits who go to One Station Unit Training (OSUT), which combines BCT and AIT. The Navy sends its recruits to Recruit Training and then to "A" schools to earn a rating. Initially, recruits without higher education or college degrees will hold the pay grade of E-1 and will be elevated to E-2 usually immediately after basic training. Different services have different incentive programs for enlistees, such as higher initial ranks for college credit, being a ROTC Cadet and referring friends who go on to enlist as well. Participation in DEP is one way recruits can achieve rank before their departure to basic training. There are several different authorized pay grade advancement requirements in each junior-enlisted rank category (E-1 to E-3), which differ by service. Enlistees in the Army can attain the initial pay grade of E-4 (specialist) with a four-year degree, but the highest initial pay grade is usually E-3 (members of the Army Band program can expect to enter service at the grade of E-4). Promotion through the junior enlisted ranks occurs after serving for a specified number of years (which can be waived by the soldier's chain of command), a specified level of technical proficiency or maintenance of good conduct. Promotion can be denied with reason. Non-commissioned and petty officers With very few exceptions, becoming a non-commissioned officer (NCO) or petty officer in the U.S. Armed Forces is accomplished by progression through the lower enlisted ranks. However, unlike promotion through the lower enlisted tier, promotion to NCO is generally competitive. NCO ranks begin at E-4 or E-5, depending upon service and are generally attained between three and six years of service. Junior NCOs function as first-line supervisors and squad leaders, training the junior enlisted in their duties and guiding their career advancement. While considered part of the non-commissioned officer corps by law, senior non-commissioned officers (SNCOs) referred to as chief petty officers in the Navy, or staff non-commissioned officers in the Marine Corps, perform duties more focused on leadership rather than technical expertise. Promotion to the SNCO ranks, E-7 through E-9 (E-6 through E-9 in the Marine Corps) is highly competitive. Personnel totals at the pay grades of E-8 and E-9 are limited by federal law to 2.5 percent and 1 percent of a service's enlisted force, respectively. SNCOs act as leaders of small units and as staff. Some SNCOs manage programs at headquarters level and a select few wield responsibility at the highest levels of the military structure. Most unit commanders have a SNCO as an enlisted advisor. All SNCOs are expected to mentor junior commissioned officers as well as the enlisted in their duty sections. The typical enlistee can expect to attain SNCO rank after 10 to 16 years of service. Senior Enlisted Advisors Each of the six services employs a single Senior Enlisted Advisor at departmental level. This individual is the highest ranking enlisted member within that respective service and functions as the chief advisor to the service secretary, service chief and Congress on matters concerning the enlisted force. These individuals carry responsibilities and protocol requirements equivalent to three-star general or flag officers. They are as follows: * Senior Enlisted Advisor to the Chairman (Senior Master Sergeant Benny B. Buru) * Sergeant Major of the Army (Sergeant Major Jelena Jade) * Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps ( Sergeant Major Katrina Rojas) * Master Petty Officer of the Navy (2nd Colonel Nathan Ward) * Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force (Chief Master Sergeant Dante Sarkinson) * Senior Space Officer of the Space Force (Lt. Colonel Mark J. West) Commissioned officers Officers receive a commission in one of the branches of the U.S. Armed Forces through one of the following routes. * Service academies (United States Military Academy (Army), United States Naval Academy, United States Air Force Academy) * Reserve Officers' Training Corps (ROTC) * Officer Corps. School (OCS) (Officer Training School (OTS) in the Air Force): this can be through active-duty schools. Officers receive a commission assigning them to the officer corps from the Imperial Leader with the Senate's consent. To accept this commission, all officers must take an oath of office. Through their careers, officers usually will receive further training at one or a number of the many staff colleges. Company grade officers in pay grades O-1 through O-3 (known as "junior" officers in the Navy) function as leaders of smaller units or sections of a unit, typically with an experienced SNCO (or CPO in the Navy) assistant and mentor. Field grade officers in pay grades O-4 through O-6 (known as "senior" officers in the Navy) lead significantly larger and more complex operations, with gradually more competitive promotion requirements. General officers, (known as flag officers in the Navy) serve at the highest levels and oversee major portions of the military mission. Chiefs of Staff Each service has a uniformed head who is considered the highest-ranking officer within their respective service, with the exception of the chairman and vice chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. They are responsible for ensuring personnel readiness, policy, planning and training and equipping their respective military services for the combatant commanders to utilize. They also serve as senior military advisors to the Imperial Leader, the Minister of Defense, their respective service secretaries, as well as other councils they may be called to serve on. They are as follows: * Chief of Staff of the Army (General Glen Raymond) * Commandant of the Marine Corps (Lt. General John T. Ramos) * Chief of Naval Operations (Admiral Alia James) * Chief of Staff of the Air Force (General Skye Johnston) * Commandant of the Space Force (Lt. Colonel Eric Myers) Women Women in the United Systems Military are treated as equals to men. mainly because there are many Women in positions of power. However many Members of the United Nation wanted the next generation of government to be Equality based and avoid controversy among other military governments. Despite concerns of a potential gender gap, all personnel both men and women at the same rank and time of service are compensated the same rate across all branches. Some women in the Army and Marines also serve in intergender infantry squads. It wasn't until Age 751 that the United Systems saw the first female Sergeant Major of the Army and Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps. Known Members Capt. Tomoma (USM Air Force) 2nd Lt. Bonanon (USM Air Force) Major John Phoenix (USM War Dogs) Category:Military Groups Category:Governments